Panne de chauffage
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: Sherlock a encore fait des siennes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ? Pas de chauffage en hiver ! Parallèlement, une enquête, aux premiers abords très simple, qui pourrait bien déraper. Le pauvre John va t-il en faire les frais ? Cette histoire fait suite à "L'expérience du bain moussant" et "Un colocataire très entreprenant" Lemon/Slash
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello à tous, voici une histoire qui fait suite à "Un bain moussant" et à "Un colocataire très entreprenant".**

**A partir de maintenant, la relation Johnlock va se mettre en place mais d'une façon assez subtile et inattendue...**

**J'ai prévu du slash sur le troisième chapitre.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**=^_._^ =**

* * *

><p>Nous sommes dimanche 12 décembre et cette année, l'hiver est arrivé très tôt. Dehors, la neige tombait en gros flocons, on ne voyait même plus la route tant il y en avait. Personne dehors, avec ce froid, il faudrait être fou pour sortir. Il sembleraient que ce soit l'hiver le plus froid depuis un siècle. John regardait par la fenêtre en buvant son thé. Sherlock était dans la cuisine sur une expérience quelconque. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Mais en cet instant, il était contrarié. Sherlock lui a dit qu'il se plaignait pour un rien mais là, franchement, il n'en pouvait plus et sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Le fait est, qu'il est dans le salon à porter au moins cinq couches de vêtement, sans compter son bonnet, ses gants et son écharpe.<p>

ooOOoo

_**Quelques heures plus tôt…**_

Tout cela s'est passé tôt ce matin, il devait être 3h30 et John dormait à point fermé lorsqu'il entendit une énorme explosion.

Il se réveilla en sursaut : « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! »

Pas le temps de s'habiller, il resta en boxer et passa une robe de chambre. Il enclenche l'interrupteur mais pas de lumière, il prit sa lampe torche et son révolver, mieux valait être prudent.

Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans le salon... Personne. Il entendit un cri au rez-de-chaussée. « Mme Hudson ! »

Il descendit les marches d'un pas précipité et il vit leur logeuse en train de se disputer avec Sherlock devant le tableau du compteur d'électricité. En s'approchant, il sentit une odeur de brûler et se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation.

– Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Oh, John ! Je suis exaspérée ! Sherlock a tiré dans le compteur d'électricité et ça a explosé ! Résultat : vous n'avez plus d'électricité dans votre logement. Heureusement, celui de mon logement est intact. Je vais retenir les frais de réparation sur votre loyer Sherlock.

Il regarda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

– Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Tu te rends compte qu'on n'a plus de lumière et surtout de chauffage ?!

– De quoi te plains-tu ? J'ai résolu ton problème de facture d'électricité. En plus, tu as tendance à abuser du chauffage, on se croirait dans un four.

– J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Il fait moins vingt dehors, dans quelques heures, tout l'appartement sera froid !

– Tu as des pulls et un manteau, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour résister au froid.

Sur ce, Sherlock remonta au salon.

Quant à lui, il resta un moment les bras ballants, complètement déconcerté face à tant de désinvolture, avant de se décider à retourner dans sa chambre.

ooOOo

**_De retour au présent._**

John descendit dans la loge de Mme Hudson.

– Mme Hudson, peut-on savoir quand le courant sera remis ?

– Vu que nous sommes dimanche, je ne suis pas sûre de trouver quelqu'un de disponible et étant donné les dégâts, il faudra certainement plusieurs jours avant que tout soit réparé.

– Peut-on au moins avoir du bois pour la cheminée ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

– Malheureusement non, je n'ai pas fait ramoner la cheminée faute de frais non payés pour la réparation des trous dans le mur de votre salon. Et il est hors de question que vous fassiez plus de dégâts avec un feu de cheminée. Après quoi, elle retourna dans sa loge.

Il grimaça. C'était Sherlock qui devait payer les frais mais, en manque d'argent, il ne pouvait pas et lui encore moins. Si au moins il se faisait payer pour ses enquêtes, ça résoudrait une bonne partie des problèmes. Il soupira tout en remontant. Sans lumière, ça pouvait encore passer, mais sans chauffage, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

Sherlock s'était allongé sur le canapé, il s'ennuyait. Évidemment, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu d'affaires, même ses expériences n'arrivaient plus à l'occuper bien longtemps. Il harcèle le pauvre Inspecteur Lestrade tous les jours pour qu'il lui confit une enquête, mais à chaque fois, il se fait rabroué. Alors pendant ce temps, il détruit un peu tout ce qui lui passe par la main. Mais son dernier coup avec l'électricité ne l'avait nullement fait rire.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un nouveau thé, histoire de se réchauffer un peu, il en prépara également pour son ami par automatisme bien qu'aujourd'hui, il ne le méritait pas. Il regarda le thermomètre qui affichait 4°c, il soufflait, il faisait les cent pas, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.

Sherlock grogna.

– Arrête de gesticuler, tu me fatigues.

– J'ai froid ! Comment fais-tu pour supporter cette température, habillé si légèrement ?

– Contrairement aux apparences, le froid ne me dérange pas. Et puis c'est une question de mental, c'est ton cerveau qui te dit qu'il fait froid mais dis-toi que tu es en juillet et qu'il fait une chaleur estivale. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux.

John marmonna : il fait chaud, il fait chaud ! Tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Il bût une autre gorgée de son thé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva.

– Ça ne marche pas, j'ai toujours aussi froid.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il se leva pour prendre la couverture qui était sûre une chaise et se la passa sur les épaules.

– Viens là John, dit-il, en se rasseyant sur le canapé et en lui montrant la place à côté de lui.

John demanda juste.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu ne cesses de me dire que tu as froid alors je me propose de te réchauffer.

John leva un sourcil puis accepta sa demande. Il s'assit à côté de lui et ce dernier rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules puis enroulant l'autre pan devant. John hésita un peu, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire dorloter par un homme, mais finalement, il se colla à son ami.

– C'est incroyable ! J'ai l'impression d'être à côté d'une bouillotte. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas froid, constata-t-il avec un regard appréciateur.

– Mmhh, répondit son ami, alors qu'il était concentré sur son portable.

John retira son écharpe, ses gants, son bonnet et ses chaussons et remonta ses pieds sur le canapé pour les mettre sous la couverture en se calant davantage contre Sherlock. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il regarda un moment ce qu'il faisait puis commença doucement à s'assoupir. Quand son souffle ralentit, Sherlock releva les yeux et les tourna du côté du docteur. Il sourit. Il appréciait sa proximité. Il continua à pianoter sur son téléphone d'une main tout en passant l'autre bras autour des épaules de John. Son attention diminua au bout d'une demi-heure, il lâcha son portable, posa sa tête contre celle de John et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il venait de sonner onze heures lorsqu'on sonna à la porte du bas. Sherlock émergea lentement de son sommeil. Quelques instants plus tard Mme Hudson entra dans le salon pour annoncer leur visiteur.

– Sherlock, l'inspecteur Lestrade souhaite vous parler et... Oh ! Elle venait de remarquer la position de ses deux locataires.

– Que vous êtes mignons tous les deux !

Sherlock secoua John pour qu'il se réveille et se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige s'était arrêtée.

Quand Lestrade entra dans la pièce, laissant redescendre Mme Hudson, John baillait largement.

– Bonjour Holmes, docteur Watson. Brr, il fait froid ici, vous avez un problème de chauffage ?

– Venez-en au fait Inspecteur.

– J'ai une affaire qui vient de me tomber dessus ce matin de bonne heure... Un vol de toute évidence, seulement, il s'agit d'un homme de la haute société, et on m'a demandé de mener cette enquête en toute discrétion. D'ailleurs, un homme du gouvernement est sur place et vous attend.

– Très bien, amenez-nous sur place.

ooOOoo

Trois policiers se maintenaient aux abords de la maison. En voyant la limousine noire, Sherlock savait parfaitement à qui il aurait affaire. Ils montèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent Mycroft Holmes ainsi qu'un autre homme à ses côtés dans le salon.

– Merci inspecteur, vous pouvez nous laisser, lâcha froidement Mycroft.

Lestrade grommela tout en sortant de la maison.

– Bonjour Sherlock, John. Voici sir Henry Wilson. C'est un de nos meilleurs biologistes et botanistes. Mr Wilson, voici le docteur Watson et mon frère Sherlock.

– Bonjour messieurs, Mr Holmes m'a dit beaucoup de bien concernant votre aptitude à mener vos enquêtes en toute discrétion. Je travaillais à la mise au point d'un composé chimique pour le compte d'une société privée, mais la formule m'a été volée cette nuit pendant que toute la maison dormait. Il serait désastreux que ce gaz soit mis au point et répandu sur la population.

– Quel genre d'effet a ce gaz ? demanda John.

Tous se tournèrent vers John.

– C'est confidentiel. Je vous demande juste de retrouver mes documents.

– Si je ne m'abuse, commença Sherlock, vous travaillez pour le compte d'une société dont le co-fondateur est mon frère. Je présume qu'il s'agit du club Diogène.

Mycroft toussota mal à l'aise.

– Tu présumes bien, c'est pour ça que je suis persuadé que le voleur est au courant de nos... activités.

– Une affaire plutôt simple aux premiers abords. J'aimerais parler à tous les membres du club.

– Le club est fermé, passe demain matin. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils soient tous présents.

– Bien ! Voyons l'endroit où était gardés les documents.

Sherlock examina le coffre qui contenait les documents. Ne trouvant rien de probant, il commença à examiner le plancher et il sembla s'intéresser à quelque chose sur le sol.

– Êtes-vous fumeur Mr Wilson ?

– Occasionnellement, je fume le cigare.

– Des fumeurs de cigarettes dans votre maison ?

– Non et de toute façon je n'autorise personne à fumer à l'intérieur.

– Parmi tous les membres du club, combien sont fumeurs ?

Mycroft prit la parole.

– Un grand nombre, je te ferais parvenir la liste dans la soirée.

– Très bien, j'en ai fini ici.

Sherlock et John prirent un taxi pour rentrer.

– Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ce document. Ce n'est pas secret défense. Un brevet non déposé peut-être ? s'interrogea John.

– A ton avis, quelle est l'activité du club Diogène ?

– Eh bien il me semble que c'est un lieu réservé aux hommes qui cherchent la tranquillité où l'on ne peut que lire sans interagir avec les autres.

– C'est une bonne définition de ce lieu mais incomplète. Comme tu l'as noté, seuls les hommes qui souhaitent s'extirper de la société ont accès à ce lieu, donc très sélectif. Seulement, la lecture n'est que la façade de leur activité. Le bâtiment est bien trop grand pour n'utiliser que le grand salon commun et la salle pour les étrangers. Sache qu'il y a aussi une cuisine et des chambres.

– Une sorte d'hôtel pour qui veut s'éloigner de chez soi et se changer les idées quelque temps j'imagine. Réunions secrètes ?

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire même s'ils ont beaucoup d'influences sur l'État et les sociétés… un véritable service secret. Mais concernant cette affaire, il s'agit de quelque chose de plus terre à terre. À ton avis, que crois-tu qu'ils font quand ils ne lisent pas ?

John fronça les sourcils dans une intense concentration. Que veut dire Sherlock ? Que peuvent faire ces hommes pour s'occuper s'ils ne discutent pas entre eux. Tout à coup, la lumière vint et il regarda Sherlock intensément.

– Non, tu ne veux pas dire... enfin... je veux dire... Il faisait de grand geste nerveusement. Est-ce qu'ils... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Oui, tu es arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, dit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

– Et euh hem... tu crois que ton frère...

– Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Mycroft, tout comme je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de tous les membres du club. C'est pour cela que l'enquête va se cibler sur qu'un petit nombre de personne.

John réfléchit un moment avant de lâcher :

- Mais quel rapport y a-t-il entre ça et le gaz ?

Sherlock lui fit un clin d'œil mais ne répondit pas à la question.

ooOOoo

Le taxi arriva au 221B Baker Street.

En entrant, ils virent Mme Hudson et un homme qui regardaient le compteur d'électricité. Mme Hudson vint serrer Sherlock dans ses bras.

– Oh Sherlock, je suis vraiment désolée et je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie !

Sherlock leva les sourcils et regarda John avec incrédulité. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'électricien prit la parole.

– Vous avez de la chance que le compteur ait grillé sinon personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Vous avez échappé à une catastrophe. Votre installation est défectueuse et avant la fin de l'hiver, vous auriez pu avoir un incendie.

John chuchota à Sherlock :

– Tu le savais ?

– C'est un pur hasard.

– Donnez-moi deux jours et votre installation sera entièrement refaite. Je commencerai par le rez-de-chaussée puis les étages.

– Faites donc ! Certaines personnes sont frileuses ici, dit-il ironiquement.

Mme Hudson et John lui lancèrent un regard noir, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de monter à l'étage. John le suivit après avoir remercié Mme Hudson.

Après avoir fermé la porte et posé son manteau, il remarquait que Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, le dos tourné. Il boudait. Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

L'après-midi se passa très lentement, Sherlock s'affairait à découvrir quel type de tabac a été retrouvé sur le lieu du vol.

John avait les extrémités gelées et il avait hâte de remettre le chauffage, mais en attendant, il se posait la question concernant cette nuit. Déjà qu'en se levant ce matin, il était frigorifié et après une journée au froid, sa chambre ressemblait à un congélateur. Et le comble de tout, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude depuis la coupure de courant, donc pas de douche aujourd'hui. Il soupira.

La sonnette d'entrée retenti. Cela devait sûrement être les informations qu'attendait Sherlock sur l'affaire. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Mme Hudson nous apporta un dossier bleu contenant l'identité des membres du club Diogène.

Sherlock consulta les documents et un sourire apparu.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

– Oui, Mycroft a eu la bonne idée de rajouter les différents tabacs qu'utilise chaque membre. Il ne reste que quatre suspects. Je pense que l'affaire sera vite résolue.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, John fermait le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il faisait moins quelque chose, un froid polaire. Il a fait l'effort de ne pas se plaindre une seule fois mais tout son corps était figé, il n'arrivait même plus à se lever de son fauteuil. Il regardait Sherlock qui était devant un film à la télé. Il n'osa pas lui demander de l'aide. Il se massa les jambes pour les réchauffer et permettre au sang de mieux circuler. Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui, se rendant compte de mon manège.

– Tu as froid.

Ce n'était pas une question. John le regardait à peine, préférant éviter toute remarque cinglante de sa part. Il avait éteint la télé, se préparant à aller se coucher. Alors que John commençait à se sentir mieux, il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la porte pour monter dans sa chambre. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de se retrouver là-haut alors qu'il faisait encore plus froid que dans le salon. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, Sherlock l'intercepta en posant sa main sur son bras.

– Je te déconseille d'aller te coucher dans ta chambre, je n'aimerais pas que tu tombes malade.

– Bon ben je pourrais dormir sur le canapé, avec quelques vêtements chauds et une bonne couverture...

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, le canapé est dur et tu pourrais te faire mal.

– Donc tu suggères que j'aille à l'hôtel, dis-je avec irritation.

– Tu dormiras dans ma chambre.

– Pardon ?! Et tu dormiras où ?

– Mais comme toujours, dans mon lit.

John le regarda avec incrédulité.

– Tu proposes que je dorme avec toi ?

– Il fait aussi froid dans ma chambre, mais on pourra au moins se réchauffer mutuellement.

John rougit légèrement. D'un côté, dormir avec Sherlock était gênant, ça dépassait le cadre de l'intimité qu'ils s'étaient promis de respecter, mais d'un autre côté, c'était un cas de force majeur. Il faisait tellement froid que sa proposition était tentante, se souvenant combien il était bien ce matin au côté de Sherlock. Il accepta donc sa proposition et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivi de Sherlock qui l'observait intensément. Quelque chose lui disait que la nuit ne serait pas de tout repos vu qu'il a tendance à ne pas beaucoup dormir...

* * *

><p><strong>Que va t-il se passer cette nuit ? Sherlock va t-il empêcher John de dormir comme celui-ci le redoute ? Quelle est cette formule que personne ne souhaite voir utiliser et qui fait même trembler l'ainé des Holmes ?... La suite au prochain numéro :D<strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage va venir mettre un peu de piquant dans cette histoire, celui par qui tout va s'accélérer mais chut! c'est un secret...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Voici enfin la suite ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

**=^_._^=**

* * *

><p>Sherlock referma la porte derrière lui. John se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son pyjama, il le lui fit remarquer, mais il balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main.<p>

– Tu n'en auras pas besoin, tu vas vite avoir très chaud dans peu de temps.

Le blond rougit, ses phrases avaient toujours un double sens et son cerveau n'interprétait pas toujours le bon. Il commença à se déshabiller. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture, il se rendit compte que Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Il l'observait comme s'il était hypnotisé par un spectacle extraordinaire. John était très mal à l'aise.

– Tu comptes rester figé encore longtemps ?

– Euh… Non non.

Finalement, il se déshabilla, lui tournant le dos. John en profita pour enlever son pantalon et ses chaussettes et vite se glisser sous les draps. En se retournant, Sherlock sembla perdu, vêtu de son boxer. John souleva le drap et l'invita à entrer dans le lit. Il s'y glissa et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Le lit n'était pas très large et ils étaient allongés côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant, à fixer le plafond. John était nerveux et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû demander à Sarah de l'héberger. Ça ne lui avait même pas traverser l'esprit. II faut dire que leur couple battait de l'aile depuis quelque temps. La cause était en parti dû à l'homme allongé à côté de lui mais malgré son égoïsme et son ingérence sur sa vie privée, il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps. Au lieu de ça, le voilà à partager le lit de son colocataire, son espace vital qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit. Il se sentais un peu privilégié qu'il lui accorde de l'importance dans sa vie, peut-être même plus qu'à son frère. Jamais il n'a eu d'ami aussi proche et qui se soucie de son confort.

Pour le moment, il avait toujours froid, un frisson le parcourut.

– Sherlock, que proposes-tu pour se réchauffer ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui.

– Il y a plusieurs solutions, mais je doute que tu les apprécies toutes.

– Tu me connais assez pour savoir ce que j'accepterais ou non.

– Une seule me parait correcte. Se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nos corps doivent être collés pour produire suffisamment de chaleur.

John le regarda un moment en écarquillant les yeux. Jamais il ne me serait douté qu'il lui proposerait quelque chose d'aussi intime. En même temps, s'il trouvait cela correcte, qu'est-ce qu'auraient été ses autres propositions ? Il n'osa même pas y penser.

– Euh, non. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. Donc, on va dormir chacun de notre côté, le lit va progressivement se réchauffer sans en venir à de telles extrémités.

– Si tu le dis…

– Bonne nuit Sherlock, dis-je, en me tournant de l'autre côté.

– Bonne nuit John.

ooOOoo

La nuit avançait et Sherlock ne dormait pas. De son côté, John était profondément endormi. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de se coucher si tôt et il était tenté de se lever pour travailler sur une expérience ou jouer un air de violon mais d'un autre côté, il avait réussi à amener son cher docteur dans son lit. Tous ses efforts depuis de longs mois étaient enfin récompensés. Il s'approcha de John. Il l'observa un moment, son souffle était régulier. Il posa sa main sur son dos, il était froid. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il trouva appropriée. Il se colla à son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Progressivement, le corps de John se réchauffa. Celui-ci remua dans son sommeil. Tout à coup, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Sherlock. Il dormait toujours, mais il se détendit tel un gros chat et fondit sur Sherlock se collant à lui, la tête contre son torse, les bras autour de sa taille et une jambe sur les siennes. Sherlock n'osa plus bouger ni respirer. Soit il le prenait pour un polochon, soit il rêvait d'être avec une femme. À cette dernière pensée, il fit la moue. John gémissait. À n'en pas douter, il faisait un rêve agréable alors que la plupart de ses nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars. Il se consola en se disant qu'il lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Finalement, il s'assoupit.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque John s'éveilla. Il était rare que ce ne soit pas un cauchemar qui ne le fasse sursauter. Pourtant, là, il était sidéré, il était littéralement dans les bras de Sherlock. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Le point positif était qu'il n'avait pas froid alors qu'il sentait que l'air autour de lui était gelé. Mais cette position était indécente. Il allait pour se dégager, enlevant sa jambe de Sherlock puis en retirant ses mains mais les bras de Sherlock raffermirent sa pression contre son dos le serrant davantage contre lui. Il tenta de réveiller Sherlock en le secouant légèrement, mais il ne réagissait pas puis, sans prévenir, son corps pivota le surplombant légèrement, sa tête au creux de son cou. Il tenta de le repousser, mais sa position ne lui donnait pas assez de force. Que faire maintenant, le réveiller complètement ou se rendormir dans cette position. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce qu'il se passera cette nuit, personne ne devra le savoir. Les gens jasent bien assez, inutile d'en rajouter. Sur ce, il se rendormit.

Il sonnait trois heures, Sherlock et John se réveillèrent en même temps. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Leurs positions respectives étaient suffisamment équivoques pour qu'un embarras s'installe entre eux.

– Hem… Sherlock je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux se séparer.

Sherlock hésita quelques secondes puis chacun s'allongea sur le dos côte à côte.

John fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il soupira. Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Parcourir les quelques mètres étaient dignes du parcours du combattant. Après quelques instants, il revint dans le lit. Décidément, il était difficile de dormir pleinement cette nuit. Il était de plus en plus tenté de retourner dans les bras de Sherlock même s'il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais Sherlock ne le lui refuserait sûrement pas. Il agit parfois comme un gamin qui a besoin de réconfort et ça ne le gênerait pas plus que ça. Après tout, il est marié à son travail. Il sourit.

– Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire ?

John tourna la tête vers lui. Il se demanda comment il avait pu le deviner alors qu'il faisait nuit. Seuls les réverbères dans la rue diffusaient un peu de lumière vu que Sherlock ne fermait jamais ses volets.

– Rien de particulier. En fait, je me demandais comment je m'étais retrouvé dans tes bras. Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

– C'est toi qui t'es retourné et s'est précipité sur moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

– Moi ? Je devais faire un rêve… Je suis désolé Sherlock, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

– Aucun problème, j'en ai profité pour me réchauffer.

– À ce propos… Il hésita. La nuit n'est pas encore finie et honnêtement, j'ai de nouveau très froid. Donc, j'accepte ta proposition de tout à l'heure si tu le veux bien mais à une seule condition : que personne n'ait vent de cette nuit.

– Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. Retourne-toi et mets-toi sur le côté.

John s'exécuta. Sherlock s'approcha de lui et se colla contre son dos et croisa ses bras sur le torse de John. Celui-ci frissonna à son contact, mais la chaleur se répandit sur lui. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il remercia Sherlock et ferma les yeux. Tout deux se rendormir paisiblement sans que plus rien ne les réveille jusqu'au matin.

Malheureusement, John était loin de se douter qu'il ne se trouvait pas à l'abri des regards. Derrière la fenêtre, quelqu'un était monté afin d'espionner Sherlock, mais il eut la surprise et la confirmation de ce qu'il a toujours deviné. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Une idée germa et il l'appliquerait dès le lendemain. Il redescendit et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

ooOOoo

John s'éveilla lentement. Il était toujours dans les bras de Sherlock. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, il semblait dormir. John appela doucement :

– Sherlock ? Il grogna. Il faut se lever, on doit aller au club Diogène.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, il avait toujours John contre lui. Il souriait. Sa peau chaude et douce sous ses mains, son odeur musquée, tout en lui l'enivrait. Il le serra un peu plus, profitant encore de sa chaleur. John se fâcha. Même s'il avait accepté cette proximité un peu trop intime à son goût, il ne comptait pas prolonger cet état de fait. Il se redressa et s'assit. Sherlock n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le lâcher. Alors que John se levait, il frissonna. Après tout il ne portait que son boxer. Sherlock lui suggéra de prendre sa robe de chambre. Ensuite, John pris ses vêtements laissés sur une chaise et sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher une nouvelle tenue dans sa chambre. Sherlock, quant à lui, se leva et s'habilla. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils quittèrent Baker Street en direction du club de Diogène.

ooOOoo

Mycroft les attendait dans son bureau. Après les premiers détails concernant le respect de l'identité des membres qui ne doivent jamais apparaître dans les récits diffusés sur le blog de John, les noms qu'il rapporterait seront donc totalement inventés.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon dans lequel une trentaine de personne étaient présentes soit assises soit debout. Sherlock jugea chacun comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il travaille sur une enquête.

Après examen, Sherlock demanda à deux d'entre eux de rester, Mycroft congédia les autres. Il s'agissait de sir George Carter et Mr Andrew Wright. A première vue, John se disait qu'il s'agissait d'homme d'affaires d'âge mûr vu leur tenue soignée et élégante. Sherlock leur posa des questions qui lui paraissaient tout à fait anodine mais qui semblaient mettre mal à l'aise Mr Wright. Sir Carter fut également reconduit à la porte.

– Mr Wright, il me semble que vous n'avez pas répondu précisément à une question : où étiez-vous la nuit du 11 au 12 ?

– Eh bien, j'étais sortit prendre l'air, j'ai nombre de préoccupations dans mon métier et j'étais préoccupé. Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour mes investissements.

– En effet, j'ai eu vent de nombreuses difficultés financières. Vous êtes au bord de la faillite et il est compréhensible qu'un coup de pouce financier pourrait vous sauver encore fallait-il avoir quelque chose à proposer en échange.

– Comment ? Non… je suis un honnête homme, je ne trafiquerais jamais…

– Les documents volés mais surtout leur mises en œuvres étaient connus de tous les membres. Il me semble que vous y avez participé occasionnellement. Vous savez que c'était confidentiel et inconnu du grand public. Des indices vous confondants sur le lieu du vol ont été retrouvé sur le sol. Vous n'êtes pas un homme malhonnête Mr Wright, mais je suppose qu'une personne vous a fait du chantage, une personne qui connaissait parfaitement l'existence de ces documents et qui vous a menacé de tout dévoiler à votre femme.

Mr Wright baissa la tête en signe de résignation. John était pour lui-même perplexe, il ignorait encore quels rapports il y avait entre leurs activités pas très morales et ces documents.

– À qui avez-vous vendu ces documents ? demanda Mycroft.

– C'était un homme, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai rencontré un soir en sortant de mon travail. Il était dans l'ombre. Je ne sais rien de plus. Il ajouta d'autres détails comme le lieu, la taille de l'homme…

ooOOoo

En sortant, John constata avec désespoir qu'il s'était remis à neiger. D'habitude, il aime la neige, surtout observé depuis la fenêtre de leur petit appartement bien au chaud. Aujourd'hui, l'électricien s'occupe du rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il n'y a pas de problème de chauffage immédiat. Encore une journée glaciale en perspective. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il en fit part à son ami.

– Sherlock, je pense que ma présence est inutile sur cette affaire vu qu'il n'y a pas eu meurtre. Je vais aller à mon cabinet, j'ai suffisamment pris de retard sur mes consultations.

– En effet, je pense même résoudre cette affaire avant ce soir. Va donc te mettre au chaud ! ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Il haussa les épaules. Décidément, ses intentions seront toujours aussi claires que de l'eau de roche.

Il appela un taxi. Il annonça sa destination et la voiture démarra. Pendant un moment, tout se déroula bien mais au bout d'un certain temps, la voiture bifurqua dans une ruelle. Il appela le chauffeur mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une usine. Le chauffeur se retourna en pointant un revolver avec un sourire mauvais. John me rencogna contre le fauteuil, il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture.

– Docteur Watson, veuillez descendre de voiture, une personne souhaite vous rencontrer.

Il ne se fis pas prier, il sortit et se dirigea vers la porte suivie de l'homme qui l'a conduit ici. Le bâtiment était vide, mais la structure en lui-même était en parfait état. Après être passés par le hall, ils prirent un ascenseur vers le troisième étage. John essaya d'en savoir plus, mais le type ne lui répondit pas. Ils longèrent un couloir puis entrèrent dans une petite pièce qui donnait sur une autre, derrière une grande baie vitrée. Assit sur un des sièges de la pièce se trouvait la seule personne qu'il ne pensait pas rencontrer : Irène Adler.

– Bonjour Docteur, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

– Mademoiselle Adler, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que tout ceci signifie ?

– Oh, ça me semble évident ! Vous êtes avec Mr Holmes sur une affaire. Vous voilà en présence des personnes responsables de tout ceci.

– C'est donc vous qui avez fait chanter Mr Wright et fait voler les documents de Mr Wilson ? Pourquoi ?

– C'est pourtant très simple, vous connaissez mes talents de dominatrice. Je voulais mettre un peu de piquant dans mes séances et je sais que les membres du club Diogène font exactement la même chose. Le professeur Wilson est un grand chimiste de renommée et il a mis au point dans le plus grand secret un gaz qui permet d'augmenter le désir sexuel à un point tel que vous pouvez faire l'amour des heures durant allant d'orgasme en orgasme sans éprouver le moindre moment de fatigue.

John était abasourdi d'entendre ça, il ignorait ce qu'était ce gaz et maintenant, toutes les pièces du puzzle venait de s'assembler. Pour la première fois, il avait involontairement résolu l'affaire avant Sherlock. Mais qu'est-ce que il faisait ici alors ? Il croyait qu'Irène avait des vues sur Sherlock ?

– Docteur, faites-moi le plaisir d'entrer dans cette pièce.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, il s'approcha de la porte vitrée qui était ouverte lorsque il fut poussé à l'intérieur par son acolyte. Puis il referma la porte à clé. La pièce n'était pas très grande et totalement vide. Irène parla à travers un micro.

– Docteur, vous m'avez caché que vous entreteniez une relation très intime avec Mr Holmes. J'ai été surprise en vous espionnant la nuit dernière. J'avais prévu une petite surprise pour Mr Holmes mais en vous voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je vous ai trouvé adorable, dit-elle en ricanant.

John piqua un fard, ses pires craintes se réalisaient. Entre les caméras de Mycroft qu'il avait découvert il y a quelques semaines et qui l'avait mis en colère et maintenant le fait qu'on l'espionne par la fenêtre pendant son sommeil. Il se sentait mis à nu et balancé sur la place publique.

Devant mon air dépité, Irène le rassura.

– Allons Docteur, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous nuire. Votre relation avec votre colocataire ne regarde que vous. Et en ce qui concerne le gaz, je n'ai nulle intention de m'en servir publiquement, il s'agit juste d'un usage privé. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour tester le gaz, je veux être sûre de son effet et en même temps, je vous fais une fleur Docteur, vous serez un cadeau idéal que Mr Holmes appréciera, j'en suis sûre. Et n'essayez pas de briser les vitres, elles sont blindées.

Tout à coup, un gaz se propagea dans la pièce à travers les aérations. Ça lui piqua d'abord les yeux et il eut l'impression de suffoquer, ensuite, il commença à ressentir dans son corps une réaction qu'il était censé pouvoir contrôler, il se rendit compte qu'il était devenu le spectacle de ses deux geôliers qui l'observaient tels des loups affamés. Il tomba à genoux et se plia en deux, terrassé par une vague de sensation humiliante. Il ne put réprimer quelques gémissements. Des larmes coulaient, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Dans son désespoir, un seul mot sorti dans un murmure : Sherlock.

ooOOoo

Sherlock était rentré à Baker Street. Au vu des informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter, il avait pu faire un profil de l'homme que Mr Wright avait rencontré. C'était de toute évidence un homme de main. Le véritable maître chanteur restait dans l'ombre. L'heure du déjeuner passa, l'après-midi avançait. Il lui manquait toujours un élément et le dénominateur commun. Son téléphone bipa. Il consultât ses messages :

"J'ai une surprise pour vous, veuillez me retrouver à cette adresse." -IA

Sherlock leva un sourcil. Il savait qu'Irène Adler était revenue à Londres récemment et sa participation à ce chantage était tout à fait son style, d'ailleurs son implication était en haut de sa liste. Venant d'elle, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il envoya un message à John, lui demandant de venir le rejoindre. Après un petit moment, il constata qu'il n'avait pas répondu, il lui envoya trois autres SMS. Finalement, il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas compter sur lui.

Il prit son manteau et sortit. Il arriva sur les lieux quinze minutes plus tard. Un homme était assit sur le muret à cote d'une porte. Il fit signe à Sherlock d'entrer et lui emboîta le pas.

Irène se tenait dans le hall. Elle tenait dans ses mains le fameux dossier que tout le monde recherchait.

– Sherlock Holmes, c'est une joie de vous revoir.

Sherlock s'approcha d'Irène, mais son complice se mit entre eux.

– Ça ira Miles, il ne me veut aucun mal, n'est-ce pas Mr Holmes ?

– Je suis venu pour récupérer le dossier que vous avez volé. Si vous me le rendez sans faire d'histoire, je consens à vous laisser partir.

– Naturellement, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de votre présence ici. Je vous rassure sur le fait que je n'avais nullement l'intention de nuire à qui que ce soit. Ceci était d'un but très personnel et je suis sûre que vous comprenez.

– Je connais vos mœurs, loin de moi de vous juger sur ce point.

Irène lui remit le dossier. Alors qu'elle s'éloigna, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

– Oh, Mr Holmes, j'allais oublier votre cadeau, comme vous pensez bien, je ne vous ai pas fait venir sans une police d'assurance. Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien. J'ai fait une copie des documents qui sont à l'abri.

Sherlock la regarda perplexe.

– Si ce n'était pas pour les documents, que, de toute évidence, vous n'aviez aucune intention d'abandonner, pourquoi suis-je donc ici ?

– J'avais besoin d'être sûre de l'efficacité de ce gaz et ma première idée était de le tester sur vous, le puceau. Mais une vision totalement inattendue m'a fait changer d'avis. Vous trouverez votre cadeau au troisième étage, deuxième porte à gauche. J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût. Puis ils s'en allèrent.

Sherlock prit donc l'ascenseur, un doute le submergeant. Il ouvrit la porte. La pièce éclairée ne contenait pas de fenêtre. Deux sièges étaient posés devant une table face à une grande baie vitrée. Un micro était posé sur la table. Une pièce se trouvait derrière plongée dans le noir. Il s'approcha plus près et cru apercevoir quelque chose contre le mur du fond. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il voyait. John était assis les bras autour des genoux et sa tête sur ses bras. Sherlock alluma la lumière de la pièce. John frissonna. Sherlock déverrouilla la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta, se figea à mi-chemin. Il huma l'air ambiant, une odeur de fleurs exotiques, de gingembre ainsi que d'autres fragrances qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il ouvrit le dossier et lut la composition du gaz et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'approcha de John et s'accroupit en face de lui. John n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement. Sherlock avança son bras et au moment où sa main toucha son épaule, il releva la tête et hurla.

– NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! VA T'EN ! ELOIGNE-TOI DE MOI !

Sherlock se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna comme s'il avait été giflé. Il se retourna et appela Mycroft.

John ne compris pas ce qu'il disait, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses esprits. Il frissonna de tous ses membres. Il se concentra pour maîtriser son corps. Dans l'état où il était, il était capable de se faire le premier venu. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état d'excitation. Il releva les yeux, Sherlock était dans la pièce d'à côté, toujours au téléphone. Mais que faisait cet imbécile, appelait-il les urgences ?

Mycroft décrocha immédiatement. Sherlock lui annonçait qu'il avait retrouvé les documents mais que les voleurs s'étaient enfuis et sûrement très loin à l'heure qu'il est. Puis il lui annonça le problème de John. Mycroft lui dit juste de ne pas bouger avant qu'il ne les rejoigne puis raccrocha.

Sherlock se tourna vers John, celui-ci le regardait fixement mais pas de la manière habituelle. Il décida donc de s'approcher à nouveau de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait car c'est un aspect de John qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Il semblait sauvage, comme si son côté maîtrisé et humain avait laissé place à un instinct plus basique.

Il s'accroupit devant lui.

– John ? Que ressens-tu en cet instant ?

– Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. Il détourna les yeux.

– Tu sais maintenant à quoi servait ce gaz. Si je m'étais douté qu'Irène t'avait pris pour cible…

– Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Elle m'a dit nous avoir espionnée par la fenêtre de ta chambre. C'était sur toi qu'elle pensait tester le gaz. Pfff ! J'aurais mieux fait de me geler dans ma chambre…

– Mycroft va arriver, il aura sûrement une solution pour toi.

– Ton frère ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé les urgences ?

– Tu sais bien que personne ne doit être au courant pour le gaz et puis les médecins auraient posé tout un tas de question embarrassante pour toi.

John ronchonna mais ne désapprouva pas sa remarque.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Mycroft arriva suivi par quelques experts qui devaient faire le ménage pour effacer toute trace du gaz dans la ventilation.

Sherlock rejoignit son frère.

– Il semblerait que le gaz ait été répandu sous sa forme pure. Nous-mêmes l'utilisons dilués, car il est très agressif et provoque des effets secondaires... Je suis étonné, poursuivit Mycroft, qu'il arrive à se maîtriser alors que vous étiez seuls tous les deux, dit-il, en regardant John du coin de l'œil.

– Je pense au contraire qu'il est à bout, continua Sherlock, il ne résistera plus très longtemps surtout avec tout le va-et-vient de ces personnes à proximité. Que peut-on faire pour lui ?

Mycroft sortit une bombe aérosol et le remit à Sherlock. Celui-ci lui demanda ce que c'était.

– Il s'agit du gaz dilué que les membres du club utilisent. J'ignore si cela suffira, mais il est déconseillé d'en utiliser plus la première fois. Ça permettra de tenir toute une nuit car John est gonflé à bloc et ça promet d'être long et intense.

– Attends ! Si je comprends bien ce à quoi tu penses, pour le soigner, tu suggères qu'il ait une relation sexuelle ?

– Bien sûre, c'est le moyen le plus efficace de lui faire évacuer toute l'adrénaline et la tension qu'il a dans son corps. S'il continue à résister, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur son système nerveux.

– Et l'heureuse élue sera … il y a bien cette Sarah qu'il côtoie de temps en temps…

– Allons Sherlock, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu laisserais une femme avoir tous les honneurs depuis le temps que tu me bassines sur ton cher Docteur ? Sinon, je me ferais une joie de prendre ta place. John est un bon parti…

– C'est bon ! Je m'en occupe ! Il s'en alla rejoindre John.

– John, lève-toi, on rentre !

– Et alors, tu as quelque chose pour me soigner ?

– Oui, j'ai ça, dit-il, en lui montrant l'aérosol.

John fit un léger sourire, ce cauchemar allait bientôt se terminer. Un frisson le parcourut et son bas ventre le sollicitait de plus en plus. Il se releva doucement et se dirigea vers la sortie en se tenant par les bras. Il regardait le dos de Sherlock devant lui et se prit à rêver d'être à nouveau blotti dans ses bras.

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous annonce clairement que le prochain chapitre sera un rated M. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews ! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello à tous !**

**Voilà enfin la dernière partie de l'histoire, elle m'a donné du mal mais j'en suis assez satisfaite.**

**Warning : Comme annoncé précédemment, cette partie comporte des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre hommes. Les non-initiés et ceux que ça dérangerait, passez votre chemin !**

**Merci à Saku-chan06, Nekonya-Myu, Clélia Kerlais, Lune sombre et Noooo Aime pour vos commentaires enthousiastes. Et j'ai fait attention de conserver la même narration pour ce chapitre ^^**

**Et maintenant, place à la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**=^_._^=**

* * *

><p>Sherlock et John arrivèrent au 221b Baker Street. Pendant tout le trajet, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. John était appuyé contre la portière, restant au plus loin de son ami. Ses sentiments étaient exacerbés par un désir grandissant, mais il faisait tout pour éviter un impair vis-à-vis de son colocataire. Avant l'incident, il était encore convaincu que le brun était son meilleur ami, collègue et colocataire, mais maintenant, il prenait conscience de son attirance pour lui par de petits détails qu'il n'avait pas pris en considération ou du moins qu'il avait préféré ignorer. Sherlock possède un charme fou. Pendant longtemps, il avait été fasciné par cet homme grand, svelte, ses longs doigts fins qui jouaient à merveille du violon, ses yeux gris hypnotiques, ses boucles qu'il avait, à maintes fois, envie d'y glisser ses doigts pour voir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils y paraissaient. Et bien entendu, son allure générale, son caractère même difficile aux premiers abords, mais, en le connaissait mieux, était adorable à sa manière. Mais voilà, s'il avait été une femme, il serait tout à fait normal de vouloir approfondir une relation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il se disait hétéro, mais sa conviction se fissurait dangereusement. Comment en était-il tombé amoureux ? Il y a encore peu, il sortait avec Sarah. Pourquoi à chaque fois que Sherlock l'appelait, il abandonnait tout ce qui avait d'important pour lui et de le rejoindre même pour aucune raison valable ? Était-il déjà inconsciemment attiré par lui ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit homo ? Non, il en était sûre, il aimait toujours les femmes. C'était juste parce que c'est Sherlock et lui seul. Le constat fait, que faire ?<p>

En entrant, Sherlock tourna la tête du côté de la porte de leur logeuse, une note y était épinglée annonçant l'absence de Mme Hudson pendant deux jours. Voila une coïncidence qui arrangeait bien ses affaires. L'électricien était déjà parti et ne reviendrait pas avant neuf heures le lendemain. Ils montèrent les marches. John trébucha et se retrouva à quatre pattes. Sherlock se pencha pour l'aider à se relever mais John lui fit signe de s'abstenir. Il préférait éviter tout contact de peur de perdre ses moyens.

Après être entré dans le salon, John se dirigea d'un pas précipité aux toilettes. Sherlock alla déposer l'aérosol et son portable sur la table de chevet de sa chambre et alluma la petite lampe qui diffusa une lumière tamisée. Il réfléchit à la meilleure solution pour annoncer la nouvelle au docteur et il se doutait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Lorsque celui-ci revint au salon, Sherlock constata qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

– Ah, John, j'imagine que tu as voulu te soulager mais que ton état s'est empiré. J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais de toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour la suite.

– Tu as le remède que ton frère t'a remis ? Puis-je l'avoir qu'on en finisse ?

Sherlock grimaça.

– J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que tu ne le penses. L'aérosol m'est, en fait, destiné.

– Comment ça ? demanda t-il, avec étonnement.

– Mycroft m'a expliqué que tu avais reçu une dose concentrée du gaz ou appelons-le comme il se doit, un aphrodisiaque très puissant. Le problème est qu'il peut être fatal si l'on n'évacue pas la pression qui s'exerce sur ton système nerveux, c'est-à-dire ce qui te force à ressentir de l'excitation. Le seul moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre est une relation sexuelle prolongée donc à peu près cinq heures...

– QUOI ?! hurla-t-il. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fou ? Eh eh attends, une relation sexuelle avec toi ? C'est bien ça que tu essaies de me dire ? Mais c'est complètement insensé, je suis hétéro je te rappelle ! Il est hors de question que tu me fasses quoi que ce soit et puis je pourrais aller voir Sarah...

– Et que lui diras-tu ?

– Eh bien, je, euh...

John comprenait très bien que ça serait bien plus humiliant d'expliquer ce genre de chose à une femme sans parler du retour à son travail, mais de là, à passer le pas avec Sherlock... Il ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Tout à coup, il fut pris de nausées, et des contractions dans son ventre le fit se plier en deux. Il gémit douloureusement. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux tout en respirant à fond. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, Sherlock était à côté lui. Il paniqua. Il savait que cette fois, il ne le lâcherait pas vu que sa santé était en danger, mais l'idée qu'ils allaient être encore plus intimes qu'ils ne l'ont été cette nuit le faisait frissonner, non pas de dégoût mais d'excitation et ça lui faisait peur. Sherlock leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Un courant électrique le traversa et il se déroba pour se réfugier dans la cuisine.

– Non non non, Sherlock, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça ! supplia t-il.

Mais Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner et le poursuivit. John se déroba à nouveau en allant dans le salon. Il voulut monter dans sa chambre mais Sherlock l'intercepta devant la porte ce qui lui fit faire un bon en arrière pour rester hors de portée.

– Arrête Sherlock, c'est pas drôle ! Sherlock s'avança vers lui. N'avance pas, dit-il sans conviction.

Son souffle s'accéléra, il recula et heurta le mur, pris au piège. Il mit ses bras devant lui pour se protéger. Sherlock les lui prit et les écarta de chaque côté de sa tête. John le regarda, il se noya dans les yeux gris de son ami pendant que celui-ci avança son visage du sien. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, résigné. De douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, d'abord timidement puis le contact s'intensifia, sa langue poussa sur ses lèvres le forçant à passer. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de céder. Il faut dire qu'il fondait littéralement à ce contact et il en voulait plus. Un gémissement s'échappa signifiant qu'il appréciait leur étreinte. Comme s'il l'avait lu dans sa tête, Sherlock se colla contre lui mettant les sens de John à rude épreuve. Il lâcha les poignets de John et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. John en profita pour passer les siennes dans ses cheveux bouclés. Comme il s'en doutait, ils étaient doux au touché. Sans cérémonie, Sherlock mit ses mains sous les fesses de John et le souleva. John eut un hoquet de surprise et passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami pour ne pas tomber. Sherlock le posa doucement sur le canapé. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis le brun le fit s'allonger sur le dos. John décida de le laisser faire et de se remettre entièrement entre ses mains. Sherlock s'assit au bord et se pencha sur John. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. John ferma ses yeux en voyant que le brun s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau. A cette initiative, Sherlock n'hésita plus et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il approfondit son baiser quand la langue de John venait caresser sa lèvre inférieure faisant tournoyer la chair humide dans une danse effrénée. Ils gémirent de concert.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ils n'étaient pas décidés à rompre le contact. Sherlock haletait, John embrassait merveilleusement bien et il avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Il se disait qu'avec son expérience des femmes plus l'aphrodisiaque, il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps. Il allait lui falloir passer aux choses sérieuses. Sherlock se releva, brisant le lien qui les unissait. John grogna d'être ainsi privé de son plaisir et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le brun jouer avec ses nerfs. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il devrait assumer. Sherlock s'éloigna en direction de la chambre mais c'était sans compter un John prédateur qui se laissa guider par ses pulsions. Il le rattrapa, lui prit le bras et le plaqua contre la porte. Il captura ses lèvres se faisant demandeur tout en se collant contre lui. Il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise pour sentir la peau douce du brun. John en voulait toujours plus, son corps le faisait souffrir et il avait besoin de davantage de contact. Sherlock le repoussa le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et John en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur tout en suivant le brun jusqu'au bord du lit puis il le poussa dessus sans ménagement et grimpa à quatre pattes pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, l'empêchant de prendre l'aérosol. John avait l'intention de prendre l'ascendant sur le détective vu qu'il avait plus d'expérience que lui en matière de sexe. Tout en l'embrassant, il lui déboutonna sa chemise. Sherlock l'aida en se tortillant pour retirer les manches puis en enlevant son t-shirt brisant temporairement leur baisé. John s'attaqua ensuite à la boucle de la ceinture. Ses gestes étaient frénétiques et ses mains tremblaient. Voyant John en difficulté, Sherlock l'aida à déboutonner son pantalon et releva ses hanches pour qu'il puisse le faire descendre, ainsi que son boxer qu'il retira ainsi que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. John regarda Sherlock complètement nu, il était magnifique. Ses yeux voilés de désir attisa ses envies. Alors qu'il se remit en position, Sherlock l'arrêta.

– Attends, déshabille-toi aussi.

John s'assit sur ses genoux, retira son pull, sa chemise et son t-shirt. Puis le reste suivit. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres devant le corps qui se dévoilait. Après maintes tentatives pour voir l'objet de ses fantasmes, il pouvait enfin contempler ce corps tant désiré. Le dernier essai remonte à quelques semaines, alors que John était sous la douche, il avait prétexté une raison bidon pour entrer dans la salle de bain et il avait pu voir son cher docteur de dos, de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, on pouvait dire qu'il le dévorait des yeux. Mais comme il l'en a chassé, il lui avait pris linge et vêtements en espérant qu'il vienne les récupérer avec une mini serviette qu'il lui avait laissé exprès. Quel délice il était. Il avait fort heureusement gardé une vidéo que Mycroft avait enregistré pour lui. Son frère avait pour habitude de placer des caméras partout pour surveiller son petit frère, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'au fil du temps, il était, lui aussi, tombé sous le charme de John et Sherlock en profitait bien. Non pas qu'il aimait être épié à longueur de journée mais que ça servait bien ses intérêts.

Enfin prêt sans que plus rien ne l'arrêta, John s'avança tel un félin et s'allongea sur le brun faisant frotter leurs érections. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre et se dit qu'il était temps de prendre l'aphrodisiaque mais John ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

– Allons Sherlock ne me dit pas que tu as besoin de ça ? Laisses-toi faire pour une fois, ça te fera du bien, dit-il, sensuellement et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

John l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant des marques qui resteront visibles le lendemain. Puis il descendit sur le torse, suçant les tétons l'un après l'autre. Sherlock se tendit et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de rester passif, il passa ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire pour qu'il continue son mouvement de hanche qui le faisait frémir. John, quant à lui, avait bien compris ce que Sherlock voulait et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Son désir était tellement fulgurant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer les préliminaires. C'était loin d'être l'idéal de griller les étapes pour leur première fois, mais son état ne lui permettait pas de faire traîner les choses surtout s'il fallait cinq heures de sexes pour venir à bout de ce maudit aphrodisiaque, il se demandait d'ailleurs combien d'orgasme il aurait. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Ça lui donnait le tournis.

– Sherlock, c'est loin de me plaire, mais mon corps me fait perdre la tête et si tu es d'accord, on y va à fond dès que tu te sens prêt. Mais sans aphro pour toi au début.

Sherlock le fixa. Il avait déjà deviné ce qu'il avait en tête.

– Je préfère commencer sans que tu sois de la partie. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme et j'ai besoin de temps pour m'adapter. Mais si jamais tu n'en peux plus on arrêtera le temps que tu l'inhales. Et après... Advienne que pourra. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

– Je comprends, John. Et pour le moment, je te laisse les rennes.

John rougit. Il trouva cette conversation totalement surréaliste. Qui aurait pu prédire encore ce matin comment la nuit suivante allait se dérouler ? À vrai dire, il savait qu'il aurait dormi avec Sherlock tant que le chauffage n'aurait pas été remis mais sans rien d'inconvenant à ses yeux. Juste ses bras l'entourant, ses mains posées sur sa poitrine, son souffle chaud derrière sa nuque, et son odeur suave et entêtant. Son corps pressé contre son dos qui s'imbriquait parfaitement au sien, ses jambes repliées sous les siennes qui, par moment, remontaient entre eux effleurant son entre-jambe. Son membre qui pointait contre ses fesses. John était parfaitement conscient que Sherlock éprouvait du désir et qui lui était totalement destiné. D'ailleurs, les dernières frasques tel que le vol de ses vêtements pendant qu'il était sous la douche et qu'il l'avait forcé à s'allonger sur ses genoux pour le voir nu... A ce moment-là, il n'en avait pas encore conscience et il y avait réfléchi bien plus tard comprenant la portée de son geste. Et dernièrement la destruction du compteur d'électricité était loin d'être qu'un moment de folie. Il avait bien calculé son coup. Son sociopathe d'ami, marié à son travail n'était pas si indifférent à son égard et d'un côté, il était plutôt flatté. Seulement il n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître. Après tout, il rêvait de fonder une famille, il était donc tout à fait normal de trouver une femme qui lui corresponde même si jusqu'à présent ce fut un fiasco. Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il cherchait l'équivalent féminin de Sherlock. Il devait se faire une raison qu'il aura beau chercher, son colocataire était unique en son genre.

John embrassa Sherlock. D'une main, il lui caressa les cheveux tandis que la seconde descendit plus au sud vers son entre-jambe. Il devait préparer le brun pour que l'acte ne leur soit pas douloureux. Le brun remonta ses jambes pour faciliter l'accès à John. Il introduisit un premier doigt ce qui fit gémir Sherlock. Il amorça un va-et-vient. Puis introduisit progressivement un autre doigt, puis un autre. Dès que John constata qu'il était prêt, il s'installa un peu plus bas et plaça son pénis à l'entrée de son anus. Sherlock et John se regardèrent, l'un impatient de commencer, l'autre au bord de l'évanouissement tellement le frein qu'il s'était mis le consumait de l'intérieur.

– Je suis prêt, haletait-il, lorsque je commencerais, je n'arrêterai plus, je n'en aurais pas la volonté de toute façon. Je... je suis désolé si tu as mal au début, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être doux, je... Un spasme le traversa, il grimaça et ferma les yeux un instant, le temps que ça passe. ...je n'arrive presque plus à me contrôler. Je voulais juste te dire une chose avant, même si c'est pas comme ça que je voyais notre première fois sache que quoi que j'ai pu dire jusqu'à présent, je ne le pensais pas et qu'à mes yeux, il n'y a que toi qui ais une place dans mon cœur. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Sherlock agrandit ses yeux, cette révélation lui transmettait une chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps et les battements de son cœur s'accéléra. Il releva le torse pour se retrouver face à John et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– John, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps. Notre première fois sera certes la plus physique et bestiale qui soit et très loin d'être celle que tu aurais aimé mais sache que tu es le seul avec qui je passerais toutes les prochaines nuits jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Sherlock se rallongea et fit signe de la tête pour dire qu'il était prêt. Alors John, mue par un nouveau sentiment qu'il savait partagé, posa ses mains sur le matelas de chaque côté du torse du brun et plongea à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à la garde. Il resta un moment sans bouger, le temps que Sherlock se détende. Il avait fermé les yeux et serré les dents pour se concentrer sur ses sensations. Ses muscles l'encerclaient, lui faisant verser une larme. Puis, il commença un lent va-et-vient, qui le mettait au supplice puis accéléra la cadence. Son premier orgasme arriva rapidement. C'était comme si une lave en fusion descendait de son corps et se déversait à l'intérieur de Sherlock. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert le robinet, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et il recommença une deuxième puis une troisième, une quatrième et au bout de la cinquième, Sherlock hurla "STOP !" il était vanné, il avait jouis trois fois sur les cinq du docteur et il avait atteint ses limites à bout de souffle. John, quant à lui, était toujours chaud bouillant et très très loin d'être comblé.

– Trois fois ! C'est plutôt pas mal ! En général, les hommes arrivent à en avoir qu'un toutes les demi-heures. Je tiens aussi trois fois mais c'est rare que les femmes me laissent aller jusque-là. Ça nous fait un point commun.

– Je te crois, dit-il, encore essoufflé. Si ça ne te fait rien, je prends l'aphro, la nuit ne fait que commencer et j'ai bien l'intention de te montrer ce que je sais faire.

Sur ce commentaire, il prit l'aérosol et le plaça devant son nez et s'injecta la totalité de la bouteille. Pendant ce temps, John s'était retiré et s'était assit à côté. Il s'éventait avec la main. "Quelle chaleur !" Sherlock leva un sourcil, la pièce était glaciale mais John ne le ressentait pas signifiant que son corps travaillait beaucoup trop. Quand Sherlock eut fini, son corps manifestait déjà des signes d'une envie montante. Il se remit en position et John se réinstalla entre ses jambes et sans perdre de temps se fondit en lui. Bizarrement, c'était plus facile. Apparemment, l'effet du gaz préparait le corps à la pénétration sans douleur. Ravi de ce constat, il y alla à fond, secouant le fondement de Sherlock, ils gémirent à l'unisson, de plus en plus fort. Sherlock se sentait euphorique, ce gaz lui faisait l'effet de la cocaïne qu'il prenait parfois. Loin d'être aussi intense que la dose qu'a pris son cher docteur, il appréciait les effets tellement délicieux, ajouter à la sensation que lui procurait John, c'était l'extase. Sherlock sourit, il avait envie lui aussi de l'expérimenter et à la fin du dernier orgasme du blond, il le prit par la taille et inversa leur position. John émit un Ouah! de surprise. Sherlock se leva légèrement. John comprenant que Sherlock devait aussi soulager ses envies, il releva ses jambes exposant son entre-jambe.

Sherlock en profita pour l'observer. Il se rappela qu'il avait fait un pari avec son frère il y a quelques mois concernant un certain engin. Il avait annoncé que John devait avoir un pénis moins gros que le sien et Mycroft avait suggéré qu'il devait être juste moins long. Bien sûre, leur estimation était proportionnelle à la petite taille de John et aux statistiques communes à tous les hommes de mêmes gabarits. Il avait fait l'expérience du bain moussant pour découvrir le résultat du pari. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que le blond lui ait laissé l'observer aussi longtemps sans représailles. Il avait dû couper court à son expérience, John était de plus en plus mal à l'aise de se dévoiler au fur et à mesure que les bulles de mousse disparaissaient. Mais il avait découvert une chose. Lorsque John le regardait à ce moment-là, dans la chaleur du bain, il avait les joues bien plus rougies qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être et son regard trahissait une émotion intense, les premiers signes que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Mais pour en revenir à ce pari, il devait bien constater que malgré qu'il soit gonflé de désir, il devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient fait erreur tous les deux. John était merveilleusement bien monté. Il sourit. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand, il devait reconnaître qu'il était beau, pas une gravure de mode, certes, mais à ses yeux, il était magnifique.

Sherlock s'installa et comme le blond avant lui, s'insinua à l'intérieur de lui. L'intérieur de John était brûlant et il s'y glissa avec une telle facilité qu'il commença à bouger en lui sans attendre. A chaque coup de butoir, John se tortillait sur les draps, écartant davantage ses jambes. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort alors que sa semence se répandait sur lui mais plus rien n'arrêta Sherlock et il continua sans cesse pendant plus de trois heures. Permutant parfois leur position. Sur le dos, à califourchon, à quatre pattes rendant l'acte à répétition plus attrayant et définitivement très sportif. Sherlock marqua des moments de fatigue. L'effet du gaz s'était presque entièrement dissipé alors que John devait encore passer plus d'une heure pour en voir la fin. Il n'y arriverait pas.

– John, je ne pense pas pouvoir assurer encore très longtemps. La dose diluée ne suffira pas à faire évacuer la tienne. Une deuxième dose n'aurait pas été de trop. Et je dois t'avouer que ça devient épuisant.

Un bip retenti. Sherlock se pencha pour récupérer son portable et lu le message que Mycroft lui a envoyé.

"Je peux venir prendre ta place, j'ai une dose du gaz avec moi." -MH

Sherlock se retourna brutalement, scrutant dans la pénombre le moindre indice. Mycroft avait dû faire placer une caméra dans sa chambre pendant qu'ils étaient dans cette ancienne usine mais vu le capharnaüm de la pièce, il lui sera difficile de la retrouver dans la pièce éclairée que par la lampe de chevet pas très puissante et le réverbère de la rue.

– Que se passe t-il ? demanda John. Il s'était relevé sur ses coudes.

– Rien ! Rien du tout ! s'exclama t-il.

Ce n'était pas le moment de le lui annoncer et surtout, il n'était pas prêt à accepter que son frère prenne sa place. John est à lui !

L'intéressé le regarda perplexe, la tête légèrement de côté pour voir ce qui avait retenu l'attention du brun. Depuis un moment, John se sentait beaucoup mieux, les douleurs avaient disparu. Il avait toujours envie mais c'était supportable. Il comprenait aussi que Sherlock ne pourra pas tenir jusqu'au bout. Physiquement, c'était exténuant.

– Écoute Sherlock, essaie de tenir encore un peu, après, tu pourras finir avec la main.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'assurerais jusqu'au bout, s'exclama-t-il après l'annonce de son frère qui lui avait redonné un regain d'énergie.

Sherlock se remit à l'ouvrage. Le mouvement était devenu mécanique, il y allait plus ou moins vite sachant que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il devait tenir. Puis, il eut une idée qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimentée. Il se retira et poussa les couvertures qui allaient le gêner. John le regarda perplexe puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sherlock reculer au bout du lit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il allait lui faire une fellation. Comme John l'avait compris, Sherlock prit le pénis dans sa main et approcha sa bouche de la verge rougie par les nombreux orgasmes. Il commença à lécher le liquide. Le goût ne lui parut pas désagréable. Il fit remonter sa langue le long de la hampe qui trembla. John était pris de tremblement, rien d'alarmant mais d'anticipation à ce qui allait suivre. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux et Sherlock avala le sexe jusqu'à la garde, sa langue le caressant traçant des sillons de feu dans le corps de John qui s'était redressé, gémissant, haletant, jurant, tellement il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Voir Sherlock en train de lui donner l'extase de sa vie le fit jouir plus que d'habitude. Et lui, avalait tout comme si c'était une friandise. Il sourit d'avoir trouvé le point faible de son docteur - et garda l'information dans un coin de son esprit - et il espérait en son for intérieur que son frère n'en ratait pas une miette, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le lui céderait pas.

John échangea leur position. L'envie de son ami était retombée au plus bas, il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il décida d'en finir rapidement et s'inséra dans Sherlock. Après une dizaine d'orgasme plus tard, il abrégea ses mouvements et s'allongea sur le dos au côté de son partenaire. Sherlock avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, même sa voix était devenue plus rauque que d'habitude. John commençait lui aussi à être fatigué. Il prit la main de Sherlock et le porta jusqu'à son pénis.

– Sherlock, as-tu encore la force de me finir comme ça, sinon je me débrouillerais tout seul.

– Mmh, j'ai une meilleure idée. Mets-toi sur le côté.

Il s'exécuta sans poser de question. Sherlock se colla à son dos et le pénétra sans prévenir. John eut un hoquet de surprise. Il lui prit son sexe d'une main pendant que l'autre le maintenait. Il bougea ses hanches et de sa main le caressa frénétiquement. Malgré la douleur dans sa main il continua jusqu'à ce que John annonce clairement :

– Stop Sherlock, c'est terminé ! dit-il, d'une voix cassée. Je n'en peux plus, je crois que le gaz s'est totalement évacué, enfin ! souffla-t-il.

– A la bonne heure ! Je commençais à croire que je n'y arriverais jamais... Il regarda son réveil. Il était presque deux heures du matin... Et on va pouvoir dormir, je suis à plat. Si ça ne te dérange pas, gardons cette position, j'ai froid, et toi aussi vu comme tu frissonnes.

– D'accord mais une chose, peux-tu te retirer de moi, ça serait mieux.

– Non, j'ai envie d'y rester jusqu'au matin, après tout, on pourrait remettre ça au réveil ! dit-il en faisant une moue capricieuse.

– Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit ? Moi je crois que je vais laisser passer plusieurs semaines avant de m'y remettre. Tu m'as comblé au delà de toutes mes espérances !

– Comme tu veux... mais après le petit coup du matin, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Ils riaient tous les deux, Sherlock éteignit la lampe puis, après avoir remontées les couvertures, se serrèrent davantage avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

ooOOoo

Cette nuit-là fut annoncée comme la plus froide depuis un siècle. Pourtant, au 221b Baker Street, il y régnait une chaleur des plus torrides.

ooOOoo

Au petit matin, John s'éveillait peu à peu. Il se sentait encore fatigué et pourtant il ne ressentit pas la douleur liée à une pénétration endiablée et sans douceur « Merci aphrodisiaque ! » Il gigota et se rendit compte qu'il était retenu. Il se rappela que Sherlock était toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Il sourit. Il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec son homme. Il repensa à cette nuit. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais été autant comblé et heureux. Il était sur un petit nuage, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, Sherlock resterait Sherlock et il se demandait comment la suite évoluerait. Puis ses pensées le menèrent sur quelque chose de plus physique et c'est à ce moment-là que son bas-ventre se manifesta. Il roula des yeux. Sherlock aura-t-il toujours raison ? En parlant du loup, celui-ci émit un grognement, signe qu'il se réveillait aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna légèrement la tête et c'est là qu'il la vit. Une mini caméra pas plus grosse qu'une petite pile plate, était installée en haut de la tête de lit du côté de John. Vu l'angle de l'objectif, Mycroft avait une vue intégrale et détaillée du lit et de ses occupants, et de vraiment très prêt, comme s'il avait regardé un film porno. En se rappelant leurs positions durant leurs ébats, John était celui qui avait été le plus exposé à sa vue. Il leva les yeux au ciel. John tourna la tête vers lui, ses beaux yeux bleus l'observaient puis il se rapprocha et lui déposa un doux baisé.

– Bonjour bien dormis ? s'enquit John.

– Mmh, divinement bien, dit-il, avec une moue souriante. J'ai envie.

John éclata de rire.

– Eh bien figures-toi que moi aussi. On remet ça ?

Un bip retenti. Sherlock souffla, il savait de qui ça venait.

"Irène Adler et son acolyte ont été appréhendés dans la nuit et les doubles du dossier ont été récupérés. Affaire classé." -MH

Alors qu'il allait reposer son portable, un autre bip sonna.

"Sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas eu assez ?" -MH

Sherlock afficha un sourire en coin et lui répondit.

"Jaloux ? Si ça te dérange, éteints la caméra." -SH

– Qui était-ce ? demanda John.

– Mon frère. Adler a été arrêtée.

– Tant mieux ! Après ce qu'elle m'a fait, je n'ai aucune envie de la recroiser de sitôt.

– Et si on passait à quelque chose de plus excitant ? gloussa-t-il. Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

John se mit en place, Sherlock toujours en lui le serrait de près. Il voulait en mettre plein la vue à son frère, lumière du jour en prime. Et sachant qu'à cette heure, il devait être devant son traditionnel petit déjeuner, il lui souhaita mentalement « Bon appétit ! » Puis il commença à bouger avec douceur avant d'accélérer. Il lui prit son pénis d'une main et lui tenait la poitrine de l'autre. John se redressa sur ses genoux en écartant un peu plus ses cuisses, se collant au torse de son colocataire, désormais amant, pour intensifier les sensations et passa ses deux mains derrière sa tête, caressant ses cheveux en bataille. Position plus érotique que ça, tu meurs. Il lui pressait ses tétons en même temps qu'il embrassait sa nuque et que son mouvement de bassin prenait un rythme soutenu. Enfin, ils se déversèrent en même temps. John s'affala et Sherlock s'allongea sur son dos, profitant encore de la chaleur de son corps. Leur respiration était saccadée, mais ils étaient repus.

– John ?

– Mmh ?

– Ça te dit un bon bain bien chaud ?

– Oh oui ! s'extasiât John. Est-ce ce que le chauffe-eau fonctionne ?

– Oui, ça s'est remis en marche dans l'après-midi. Ne bouge pas, je prépare tout.

Sherlock se leva. John en profita pour observer son amant alors qu'il quittait la pièce, complètement nu. Il se lécha les lèvres et se dit : « désirable et appétissant !» Au même instant, son estomac grogna. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures.

Sherlock revint dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard.

– Viens c'est prêt !

John s'arracha des couvertures bien chaudes et entra dans la salle de bain. Il fronça les sourcils. Une odeur de rose planait dans la pièce avant de constater ce qu'il y avait dans la baignoire : une énorme quantité de mousse, ce qui le fit sourire.

– Mme Hudson ? interroge-t-il.

– En fait non, c'était un cadeau de moi, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ça te plaise, si je te l'avais dit, à cause du parfum. J'ai pris un flacon au hasard, c'était pour l'expérience...

John s'avança, entra dans la baignoire et s'installa au milieu.

– Viens te mettre derrière moi.

Sherlock leva un sourcil mais y alla de bonne grâce. Puis John s'allongea sur lui, les bras de Sherlock entourant sa poitrine et son ventre avec une tendance à descendre plus bas pour le titiller un peu. Ils sourirent tous les deux. Alors John leva un bras derrière la tête de Sherlock pour que leurs regards se croisent.

– Sherlock, merci pour cette nuit et d'être là pour moi... Je t'aime !

Sherlock colla son front contre la tempe de son amant et lui dit dans un souffle : « Je t'aime ! » et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

- Ah au fait... 89 fois.

- De quoi tu p... Et il tilta. OH ! MY ! GOD !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews.<br>**

**PS : J'ai eu une idée de suite mais ça sera une autre histoire ;) See you soon ! **


End file.
